narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:MoRueran
MoRueran is a chuunin of the Hidden Leaf Village whose family migrated from a very distant country called Mimtar. Background MoRueran was born in the land known as Mimtar (lit. "Open Space"), where he's lived among his fellow Utari people up until the age of five, where his family sought to find a new place to live. Leaving the land of their ancestors, the young couple took the young child and sailed the seas in a massive catamaran in search of a country that was rich with the resources they needed. At the age of 11, MoRueran became a genin and was thus earning an income alongside his parents; however, he took on an additional job as an apprentice chef out of fascination. When he became a chuunin, he added his proficient cooking skills with his hard-earned knowledge of chemistry, thus prompting his parents to bestow upon him the right to produce Azoth in his young age. Mo, like his many countrymen who also happened to come to the ninja lands, practices a system of techniques collectively labeled Gaijin-sama no Chikara (lit. Foreign Lord's Power), which requires him to consciously produce volatile radioactive chakra within his body. As a result, he and the other immigrating Utari people must produce and consume Azoth to stave off the effects of the chakra radiation or risk dying. 'Personality' In simpler, shorter words, MoRueran is a man-sized kid, finding many things around him to be awe-inspiring wonders that are just waiting to be understood. This is especially so when it comes to the land he now calls home, as there are things in this land that have proven to be exotic novelties for him that weren't there in his home of Mimtar. He is easy to entertain when given simple puzzles and games, or has come to witness a spectacle that most take for granted in their daily lives. He cares deeply for his family and dutifully watches over his little brother, sometimes even taking him along so as to help him find a new name. Mo carries with him a great deal of reverence when it comes to living things and the infinite value of life, giving respect to both wild and domesticated animals. This deference is especially upheld when hunting and killing an animal out of necessity, as he will kill an animal as quickly and painlessly as possible and pay respects to the spirit of that animal and assure it that its strength will live on through him. Almost like an innocent child, MoRueran sees combat as something that's almost like a game, to which he calls "Playtime" due to thinking that the more skills he has, the better he would be at playing the game. This "Playtime" will sometimes inadvertently extend itself due to the Schizophrenia-like symptoms of hallucination that come about by his usage of his volatile chakra, making him more prone to "playing too hard". He can be brought out of this when he is given a hard-enough blow to the back of the head, though he is able to stop himself before things too far... for the most part. Aside from this, the goober can display a more serious side when showing his religious piety towards the spirits of his ancestors and his Dogu (DOH-goo) statuette that serves as a messenger to the almighty entity who created the Utari people. 'Appearance' MoRueran is a young humanoid male of a slight, unimposing frame and childish facial features that are obscured by the bangs of his black hair, white eye patch, and purple traditional face paint. He is usually seen wearing a white scarf with three layers of purple trench coats that reach all the way down to just above his ankles, making it seem like he is wearing heavy robes. Underneath he wears a simple white cotton shirt and woolen trousers. Mo wears a pair of wooden clogs that have been given a dark lacquer along with soft cotton socks. On his head, the Utari boy wears purple earmuffs while also having what appear to be purple monkey ears protruding on top of his cranium where his white apprentice chef hat sits between. 'Abilities' Enhanced Durability: So long as the Invincible Foreign Lord technique is active, Mo is able to completely block out any perception of pain, thus allowing him to move as if unaffected and stay in combat beyond his normal limitations. The most damage he is able to withstand and still keep going would be taking the full force of the Reverse Lotus. Chakra Radiation: Like all Utari, Mo is able to consciously produce radioactive chakra within his own body through a complicated process that triggers an aberration within the center where all of an individual's chakra pools within the Chakra Pathway System. Similar to the Hidden Star Village, the effects of this volatile chakra is hazardous to both the user's health, as well as whoever comes into contact when he is using his chakra. Despite the inherent dangers, wielding such power is essential when performing the many strange techniques of the Foreign Lord. Ninjutsu: The skill set used by Mo in the public eye of the Hidden Leaf Village is fairly limited, but it is of some use in terms of combat. The case is a bit different if he is free to fight with all of the techniques of his homeland, as using the full range of his techniques makes him on par with a Jonin. Many of the Foreign Lord techniques practiced by the Utari require exceptional chakra control and indomitable will, as one misstep could mean the difference between success or death by self-immolation. Mo possesses such focus, which has allowed him to effectively use the Chakra Scalpel and Chakra-enhanced Strength techniques. Unfortunately, it is due to having the abnormality within his body that has made him unable to learn or use techniques from any of the five basic elemental releases. This is only compensated by his ability to produce a facsimile of one element through Reimancy. Taijutsu: Mo uses a formless martial art, drawing from the experiences and teachings of many battle-tested countrymen. Though it doesn't allow him to fight on par with a Goken user in a contest of sheer speed and brute strength, nor does it make him anywhere close to rivaling the precision of a Gentle Fist user, the fighting style that both Mo and his people use is just as lethal as the two. With an emphasis on using sleights and spontaneous changes in rhythm, coupled with strikes aimed at a person's temples or sensitive areas like the spine or articulating joints. In truth, it is an insidious yet non-lethal means to disable an opponent through the use of trickery and quickly causing enough debilitating pain and internal bleeding that the target goes into shock. Genjutsu In terms of casting and dispelling illusions, the chakra radiation that Mo uses in his techniques causes disorientation and sometimes hallucination. For example, all Foreign Lord techniques rely on ejecting this chakra into the external environment, or injecting it into an individual for the express purpose of causing harm. There's even a chance that the user will also start hallucinating after long-enough use, which can cause some of its own problems. On the plus side, if Mo is currently experiencing one of these uncontrollable machinations, most genjutsu can't affect him; however, beyond this, Mo has only the minimal aptitude to cast basic illusions, and finds it difficult to free himself from one.